redeadplacefandomcom-20200213-history
ReDead Field
ReDead Fields YAY! HYRULE FIELD!!! ♪♪♫♪♫ Badadada dum dum dum da daaaaaa dadadadada dum dum dum.... Wait... where am I going? Looks like a storm's coming... I wonder where I am? Where did Hyrule Field go? Oh no... PLEASE don't tell me I've wandered into the ReDead Fields... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Story The story of the ReDead Fields goes like this: A long time ago, there was a large field. In fact, 2 large fields! The royal family had been ran out of their town. But they had wandered into the field! The king began building a small castle. He called it "Hyrule Castle". Because he had built it on the unnamed field, and the field was connected to many unexplored areas, the royal family called this large place "Hyrule". That's when the bad things started happening. They called the fields "North Hyrule Field" and "West Hyrule Field". Both fields were connected through a hidden path in the surrounding woods. But then a terrible storm happened. It flooded Hyrule Castle and cleared out the woods! Only when the three goddesses created the triangle of power, or the "Triforce", the storm stopped and peace returned to Hyrule. The royal family treasured the Triforce and would never let it fall into evil hands. Rumble* It was long after they were given the Triforce when the king became greedy. A village named KakaRiko Village had been built near the volcano and there were about 20 people living in the village. A fire started in the village and started to grow. The villagers did not know, until someone shouted "THE HOUSES ARE BURNING!!!" But it was too late. They could not escape! The blazing fire had them surrounded by flame! The villagers were brave enough to try and put it out. But they failed to stop it. It grew and grew and got extremely hot. All the villagers had vanished by the next day. They burned in the fire. Wondering how the fire was put out? Well, there was another storm just before the fire got too big. The fire sizzled out and the rain had caused another flood, and this time it carried the dead bodies to West Hyrule Field. Then the rain stopped and the water had drained into the North Hyrule River (now Zora's River). But then Ganondorf, Lord of Evil, had been gifted with the Triforce of Power by some horrible trick. He had created the manifestation of evil and brought back the spirits of the dead Hylians, and they came back to life! They were called "ReDeads", and stand in West Hyrule Field to this day. West Hyrule Field was renamed to "The ReDead Fields" by Mike Ingo, worker of Lon Lon Ranch. He named it because he had to go through West Hyrule Field every week to get Lon Lon Milk, and he could hardly make it through without getting caught by a ReDead (species 001!). But when he got the Milk, he had to go through again, this time the ReDeads search for him as their target. He makes it back every week, but a long time ago he filed a report to the royal family, saying the field must be renamed. Category:ReDead General